Strange
by WhiteStars
Summary: Kagome is captured by Bankotsu, the leader of the band of seven and is forced to find the jewel shards for them. But strangely, they fall in love and get seperated. Will they ever meet again and find the courage to tell each other how they feel?
1. forced

Thank you to all of these people for adding this story to their favorite story list: LadyKira6Bbob, Yuti-Chan, Princess Aya, Bankotsu'sYummyLittleWife, Mistress of Death Warrior, Nicegresser, Takengoddess, Bleedingrose, Sharnii Brooke, Sesshoumaru Luv 3r. Made up Mind, Marabar07, Lady Lacey, Your Most Enjoyable Nightmare, Just Shup up and See for Once,White Princess Kia, Banny'sLittleBunny, Blue-Martinin, Kikyou-is-a-bitch, Fnick 4ever, MarsNeptune, Flame-dragon2, Juuuh-Chan, Darkangel1916,Vampire Miko159, CutStone, Dominicanchika, Animafan36, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Crazy Manga, Bakanshi, Shyla Mcghee, BlackCat,Yin Hua, Auroraraisinggraven, Kruegar, Moonlight Sun Magna, TotallyCuriousBtw, FaloconLover, and Black Light Brightness.

* * *

Strange

Chapter one

Forced

"SIT"

Inuyasha, how dare you compare me to Kikyo!

"Well she is better than you", said inuyasha while looking at the ground.

"Hey Kagome, why are you turning red?" Inuyasha nervously asks

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT"

"Well at least its finally over," Inuyasha muttered.

"SIT."

"Huhhh," Kagome sighed

"I'm going home"

She started walking towards the forest.

Kagome wai-"

"SIT"

...

Bankotsu sighed

"Renkotsu , you go and Suikotsu find Sesshoumaru.''

"Jakotsu and Ginkotsu, look for Koga.''

"But"…

Bankotsu sighed.

"I don't want to hear it Jakotsu, I'll go look for Inuyasha and his group alright."

"Umm actually," Jakotsu began but then said okay after receiving a glare from Bankotsu.

"Okay."

"Good."

...

_Maybe I should just wait for Inuyasha to show up_, Kagome thought while sitting on the rim of the well.

"I'm sure he'll apologize."

She nodded to herself.

"After all it was his fault.''

...

"This is a deep forest."

Bankotsu stepped out of the bushes to see a girl sitting by the well.

"Huh, Inuyasha's can sense the jewel shards."

He smirked.

"I could use her."

Kagome was in deep thought.

"What was that," she said after hearing rustling in the bushes.

Out came Bankotsu.

Kagome got up quickly.

"Bankotsu," she screamed.

"You are going to help me find the jewel shards."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll kill you," he said while pointing Banruyu to her neck.

"Fine.''

He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulders.

"I can walk on my own you know.''

"I know, just making sure you don't get away.''

"Why would I anyway after you threatened to kill me?'' Kagome asked him.

Although she was thinking she'd try to in the night after he was asleep.

She just said that to make him think she wouldn't try anything.

_Inuyasha, I hope you'll come looking for me,_ Kagome thought


	2. No Way Out

Strange

Chapter Two

No Way Out

Bankotsu reached his hideout.

It was a cave.

Bankotsu dropped Kagome onto the floor of the cave.

"Hey," Kagome said whiles getting up.

She dusted her skirt.

Kagome saw Ginkotsu coming towards the cave with Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu on him.

Ginkotsu got inside the cave.

Kagome hid behind Bankotsu.

"Heyyyy big brother," Jakotsu yelled when he got off of Ginkotsu.

"Did you and Ginkotsu get the wolf's jewel shards?" Bankotsu asked.

"No," he replied. "Koga was super fast, so he ran away.''

"What about you guys?" Bankotsu asked Renkotsu and Suikotsu.

"We ran away," Renkotsu said.

Suikotsu glared at him. "_We_."

"Oh well, at least we can get some jewel shards easily now that we have Inuyasha's wench to help us," Bankotsu said while stretching his arms.

"We have Inuyasha's wench?" Jakotsu asked while freaking out.

Bankotsu moved.

Kagome stood in front of everyone.

"My name is Kagome," Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Girls are all wenches to me,'' Jakotsu casually said.

Kagome stared at him.

"Okay, lets go look for the jewel shards," Bankotsu said after reaching the mouth of the cave.

Everyone else followed him except for Kagome.

"If you don't help us, we'll kill you and your friends," Bankotsu threateningly told her.

Kagome reluctantly walked out of the cave.

There was no way to get out of this.


	3. Fights

Strange

Chapter Three

Fights

"Do you sense any jewel shards now?" Bankotsu asked Kagome.

They've been walking around for hours.

"I told you for the hundredth time, no," Kagome yelled.

"Some use you are," Jakotsu mumbled under his breath.

Kagome looked at him again.

"I'm going to eat those eyes of your if you don't stop staring at me," Jakotsu this time yelled."I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life," Jakotsu sarcastically said.

"You should be scared," Kagome told him.

"I was being sarcastic."

"I'm surprised you know what sarcastic means."

"Of course I know what it means, I'm not stupid and I thought you were a wench. You're both."

"I thought you were a gay cross dresser."

"I am a gay cross dresser."

"I'm not saying it in good way, Jakotsu."

"Don't say my name you wench."

"I'm not a…

Renkotsu cut her off. "Stop fighting with the wench," Renkotsu yelled out.

"My name is Kagome," Kagome yelled.

"I don't care what your name is," he yelled back.

"I like to be called by name."

"I don't care what you like."

"Do you care at all?" Kagome asked him.

"Not about you," he replied.

"How about I start calling you a hairless freak. After are you are bald. Hiding it under that scarf won't change anything," Kagome told him.

Suikotsu laughed.

Renkotsu glared at him.

"And what is so funny, "Mr. I can claw your guts out with my fake nails," huh? I mean really, is that all you can do?" Kagome asked.

Suikotsu growled.

"I can also, kill you, wanna see me do it," Suikotsu threatened.

"Gesh," Ginkotsu encouraged him.

"And you, are you even human? Seriously, I've seen better looking machines in my "village.""

"ENOUGH WITH THE FIGHTING," Bankotsu screamed at everyone.

Everyone froze in spot.

"She is here to find the jewel shards, not to be fighting."

"I'm not helping anyone unless everyone calls me by my name," Kagome huffed.

"EVERYONE CALL HER BY HER NAME," Bankotsu loudly screamed.

Everyone crossed their arms over their chest.

And Ginkotsu looked down.

"DO IT," he yelled even louder.

Suikotsu raised his hand.

"WHAT," Bankotsu angrily shouted out.

"What's her name."

"Kagome," Kagome said saying her own name


	4. A Way Out

Strange

Chapter Four

A Way Out

"Everyone say her name to make sure everyone gets it right," Bankotsu demanded.

"Kagome," Suikotsu said.

"Kagome," Renkotsu whispered.

"Jakotsu, say it," Bankotsu told him.

"Wench…"

"Jakotsu."

He sighed.

"Ka..go…

Everyone waited for him to finish. Kagome eyed him.

…me."

Bankotsu clapped.

Then they all looked at Ginkotsu.

"…Gesh…?"

"Do you sense any jewel shards?"

"No."

"Do you sense any jewel shards now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"NO."

"Now?"

Kagome sighed.

"I'll tell you if I do."

"How can she, its already getting night," Suikotsu stated.

Jakotsu looked up at the sky.

"Yea, you're right," Jakotsu agreed.

"And he gets one thing right…the obvious, Kagome mumbled.

"Why you…

"HE'S TRYING TO SAY THAT WE SHOULD GO BACK TO THE CAVE NOW BEACAUSE IT IS GETTING do you agree," Renkotsu asked him after he finished yelling.

"Everyone, back to the cave. We'll pick this up tomorrow. Hopefully we won't take the time mostly arguing about useless things." Bankotsu glared at everyone.

They headed back.

Kagome looked up at the sky.

_So I did find a way out of this after all. But tomorrow I won't be so lucky. I hope I can find a way to escape. And hopefully Inuyasha has come looking for me,_ Kagome thought.


	5. Jewel Shard Hunting Part1

Strange

Chapter Five

Jewel Shard Hunting Part 1

The sun shone threw the cave.

Kagome lay on the floor with a blanket.

Bankotsu kicked Kagome.

She just clutched the blanket tighter and kept her eyes shut.

"Get up you wench," Bankotsu said while kicking her again.

Kagome glared at Bankotsu.

"I mean Kagome."

She nodded and got up.

"We're going shard hunting again," Bankotsu said.

"Okay," Jakotsu said getting up.

"Not you, just me and the wen-Kagome."

"Why?" Suikotsu asked.

"Because last time we didn't even find anything. And also because I think it will help her concentrate on sensing the jewel shards without any distractions."

"Wow wow wow, hey hold on, who said anything about me agreeing to this and I did I even get to say anything at all," Kagome said while waving her hands. "Come on, don't I get a say in this?"

Bankotsu looked at her with a cold stare.

"No."

Kagome sighed.

"I don't want to be alone with, _that. _

Bankotsu started walking over to Kagome.

"And what is wrong with me?"

Kagome didn't answer.

She just glared at him.

Bankotsu grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

Kagome opened her mouth.

"Well, wench?"

"Hey, I don't have to tell you all the time what my name is."

"I want an answer to my question. What is wrong with me."

"You really want to know?"

"I do."

"Too bad you can't."

"Why you-"

Renkotsu cut him off.

"Am I interrupting?"

Bankotsu and Kagome looked at each other.

Their bodies were close to each other and their faces were only inches apart.

They jumped away from each other, blushing.

"C - come on, we're going," Bankotsu told Kagome without even looking at her.

Bankotsu walked out of the cave and Kagome followed, slumping.

"Do you think they like each other?" Suikotsu asked Jakotsu.

"No way, Bankotsu can't like a girl," Jakotsu replied.

"He isn't gay," Renkotsu told Jakotsu.

"Then maybe he does like her," Suikotsu said.

"Is that a good or bad thin?" Jakotsu asked.

Suikotsu shrugged.

Renkotsu thought about it.

_Maybe it is a good thing. Bankotsu deserves to be happy. I think he does like the girl after all._

"I think it is a good thing," Renkotsu said talking.

Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Ginkotsu looked a him.

"Why?" Jakotsu asked.

"Because I think that its time Bankotsu found someone to love."

"What makes you think its Kagome?" Suikotsu asked.

"Did you see the way how Bankotsu reacted when Kagome said she didn't want to be alone with him?"

They all nodded.

"And that proves he obviously has feelings for the girl."

"That's strange. How did he end up falling for her of all people?" Jakotsu asked.

"We should think of Bankotsu's happiness first," Suikotsu said.

Renkotsu nodded. "Just what I was thinking."

"Gesh," Ginkotsu agreed.

…

"Kagome, how long have we been walking for?"

"Uh, like 10 minutes."

"AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T SENSED ANY JEWEL SHARDS."

"HEY,I can't just make them appear you know. Its hard now any way. There aren't that many jewel shards left. Most of them are with Naraku. So you can't expect me to just sense them all over the place."

"sorry."

"What?"

Kagome couldn't hear because he only whispered it. She was sure he said something like sorry but couldn't believe it.

"I said sorry. I'm sorry for rushing you."

This killer mercenary had just apologized to her.

She had no other way to react besides by saying its okay.

"I know its hard but I can't help it. I need more power."

"Why? You are strong enough already."

After saying that she gasped.

Kagome had complimented his power.

"You, you really think that?"

Kagome nodded.

"Yea I know. I am pretty strong already aren't I"

Bankotsu smiled.

"Then why do you want more power?"

"There is nothing as too much power."

Kagome sighed.

"Then I guess I have to help you."

"Yea. Now lets go."

"Okay."

Kagome ran after Bankotsu since he was ahead of her.

He ran faster so she wouldn't catch up to him.

Kagome continued running.

She didn't know why but, strangely, she was smiling, along with Bankotsu.


	6. Jewel Shard Hunting Part2

Strange

Chapter Six

Jewel Shard Hunting Part 2

Kagome stopped walking.

Bankotsu also stopped and looked at her.

"Why did you-"

"Bankotsu, do you see that?" Kagome asked.

"See what?"

"That."

Kagome pointed towards the ground.

Bankotsu looked down.

"I don't see anything."

Kagome knelt down and picked up a flower.

"This."

Bankotsu looked at the flower.

"Its just a flower."

"Not just a flower. Its called a Forget-Me-Not. These are my favorite flowers. I always believed that if you find one and when you're with someone, you can never forget that person."

Kagome looked at Bankotsu.

"I've always believed that."

"No matter what?"

Kagome thought for a second.

"Yes. No matter what."

"So you will never forget about me?"

"I won't."

Strangely, Bankotsu was glad.

Kagome put the flower in her hair, behind her ear.

Bankotsu smiled.

"Come on Kagome, we have to find the jewel shards now."

Bankotsu walked away and Kagome's smile disappeared.

She had completely forgotten that she was a prisoner here forced to find the jewel shards for a group of mercenaries that could kill her if she refused.

Tears began to form in her eyes.

Bankotsu noticed that no one was following behind him.

He turned around.

"Kagome, lets go."

He saw the tears and began walking towards her.

"What are you crying for? I mean are you okay? Kagome."

All of the sudden Kagome got mad.

"NO. I am not okay. I, against my will, am forced into finding jewel shards for blood-thirsty killers. All I am doing is giving more power to you and your brothers. I can die any moment. My life is at stake here. And worst of all, Inuyasha hasn't even come looking for me yet. I don't know if he just hasn't found me or if he is still mad."

Kagome gasped.

"The fight. I had completely forgotten about that. Oh no he probably is still mad because of all those sit commands. Did he go through the well. Did he think I was there in my time. Sure why wouldn't he. Every time we have a fight I go back to my time. Wait, what if he thought that he should leave me alone for a bit. Just to let my anger cool down. He knows better than to upset me. Then that means he really hasn't come looking for me. Because he hasn't even realized I'm gone. No, that couldn't have happened. Its been over three days since I've been missing. Inuyasha knows well enough that three days is how long I am usually away for. Then he has got to be looking for me now. But one more thing, if-"

Bankotsu cut her off.

"You," he began while pointing a finger at her. You talk Way TOO much. I have no idea what the heck you were talking about. All I know now is that you are _okay._ Now lets go look for the jewel shards."

Bankotsu pulled Kagome's arm with him.

Kagome didn't mind.

She was thinking about being rescued by Inuyasha and wondering if he was still mad or if he realized she was missing.

Kagome had a lot on her mind.

For once, she didn't mind looking for the jewel shards with Bankotsu.

Kagome was over confident that Inuyasha had gone looking for her.

…

Inuyasha sniffed the well.

"That's it. Kagome's scent is mixed up with graveyard soil. The band of seven must have kidnapped her."

"We have to save her Inuyasha," Shippo screamed.

"Shippo is right Inuyasha. We have to save her and fast," Miroku said.

"I know that," Inuyasha replied.

"Lets go now Inuyasha. Before they do something horrible to Kagome," Sango said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Right."

"Inuyasha, do you have any leads?" Miroku asked.

"I just have to follow their scent that's all."

Inuyasha ran off.

"Now hurry," he called back to them.

They all nodded and followed to the same direction Inuyasha was going.

…

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Do you sense any now?"

"No."

"Now?"

Kagome sighed.

"I'll tell you when I do Bankotsu."

Bankotsu thought for a moment.

"Are you sure."

Kagome nodded.

"Hey Bankotsu, do you think we could take a break."

Bankotsu raised his eyebrow.

"A break?"

"Come on, don't act like that. Besides how do you expect me to concentrate any way. I'll just be too tired form walking and walking and walking. So if you want to find some jewel shards, you better let me have the break. Anyway, you have no choices left any way."

"5minutes."

"20."

"10."

"20."

"15."

"20."

Bankotsu sighed.

"Fine."

Kagome squealed.

"I won."

"Don't get used to it."

"I beat you while running too."

"I let you win."

Kagome gasped.

"Rematch."

"You didn't find that hard to believe."

"Whatever lets just have a rematch."

"Okay, your on. I know I'll beat you."

"Yea, and I bet you know I don't believe you."

"Believe it."

"Okay, lets run all the way over to that tree and if you win, I'll believe it."

"All the way over there. that's nothing."

"I know."

"What about your break."

"This one is own your own time."

"NO. We aren't wasting anymore time."

"Lets go."

Kagome began running.

Bankotsu didn't want to waste any time. But he also didn't want to loose. So he ran too.

Bankotsu slowed down after he caught up with Kagome.

"Cheater," Bankotsu whispered.

"Yea, well now we're even."

"Not anymore."

Bankotsu ran past Kagome.

"Noooo."

"I won Kagome."

Kagome didn't say anything.

"Kagome…"

"Bankotsu. Look over there."

Bankotsu looked over to where Kagome was pointing.

It was a field of flowers.

"It's a garden Bankotsu. Isn't it so beautiful"

Bankotsu still gazed on it.

He had to admit it was beautiful.

"Lets go," Kagome said while pulling Bankotsu's arm.

He didn't seem to mind.

When they were almost there, Kagome let go of Bankotsu's arm and ran towards the garden.

Bankotsu ran after her.

And this time, Bankotsu was chasing after Kagome, also smiling.

_a/n: Look at my profile to see the scheduale for Inuyasha season 5 episodes .I missed episode 104 of Inuyasha yesterday. But I watched episode ghastly steel machine today. I don't really like Mukotsu anyway so i'm not that upset. Please review._


	7. Flower Field and Resolved Fights

Strange

Chapter Seven

Flower Field and Resolved Fights

"Bankotsu, hurry up."

Bankotsu reached the field just moments after Kagome did. He was breathing heavily. "Tired already Bankotsu," Kagome asked while smiling. "No, its just that you took off so fast that I had to run even faster to catch up with you." "I beat you this time didn't I Bankotsu," Kagome asked him, already knowing the answer. "I guess you did. If you don't count the cheating part," he added. Kagome looked at him and said, "Hey, it wasn't cheating. I just ran faster." "It wasn't really a race either," Bankotsu explained. "What are you trying to say?" "I'm trying to say that if you had told me it was a race, I would have ran faster."

"What are you trying to say, that I can't beat you?" Kagome asked. "That's exactly what I am trying to say. Well, I doubt that you would have won. Your already out of breath right now." "Because I never ran that fast in my life." Kagome sighed. "Excuses, excuses." Hearing this, Bankotsu grew a little mad. He didn't like the idea of his strength taken for grant.

"That isn't true Kagome."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

And they continued arguing like this for another five minutes without even noticing that Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, and Jakotsu had come.

"Do you think we should stop them From arguing?" Renkotsu whispered to Suikotsu.

"No, I like seeing people argue," Jakotsu casually told them. "Besides, they need some bonding time."

" I don't think arguing is going to help them bond," Renkotsu told Jakotsu.

"Gesh," Ginkotsu agreed.

"I'll go," Suikotsu offered.

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is-"

Suikotsu cut Kagome off.

"It is and isn't."

"When did you get here Suikotsu?" Kagome asked.

"About seven minutes ago," he replied.

"What are you doing her?" Bankotsu asked. "I told you not to come. "Big brother, you guys took too long and we thought that you might be in some sort of trouble So we came looking for you," Suikotsu explained. "We?" Kagome asked him. "Are the others with you too?" Bankotsu asked Suikotsu. Yes. I brought them along as well. Just curious, Bankotsu. What are you and Kagome doing in a field of flowers?"

Before Bankotsu could answer, Jakotsu came along with Renkotsu and Ginkotsu.

"Big brother," Jakotsu yelled.

"So, what were you doing here?" Renkotsu asked. He wanted to find out more about what was going on between Kagome and Bankotsu.

"Oh, Kagome needed a break from walking. So she decided to come over here."

"Kagome? Big brother, who's Kagome?" Jakotsu asked.

"Don't start with me Jakotsu," Kagome warned him.

"Wench," he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that," Kagome yelled.

"You were supposed to," Jakotsu yelled back.

"Gay cross dresser."

"wench."

"Man whore."

"Wench."

"Retarded freak."

"Wench."

"Is that all you can call me?"

Jakotsu wanted to say some other things but he had a feeling he shouldn't say anything to his to-be sister-in-law He was confident that Bankotsu and Kagome did love each other.

"Well…"

"sorry."

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why are you giving me that look. Can you stop. Its starting to creep me out."

Kagome was beyond shocked. She expected more like, "cut out that look or I will cut off your head" or "look at me one more time with those eyes and I'll rip them out" or some other kind of threat.

Kagome widened her eyes.

"Stop staring at me like I am crazy."

"You are."

"That's enough."

Kagome really expected a rude comment this time. Since she didn't get one. Kagome widened her eyes more.

Jakotsu sighed.

"Are we going to the garden or what?" Suikotsu asked.

"Yea lets go, Kagome needs her break," Bankotsu said.

Everyone followed him including Kagome.

Kagome walked into the field with everybody else.

"Isn't this soo beautiful Bankotsu."

She ran and started spinning inside the field.

Bankotsu couldn't help but watch her.

Suikotsu walked closer to Kagome and cleared his throat.

"So you and Kagome have been spending some time together," Suikotsu stated.

"I guess…

"Bankotsu look," Jakotsu called out. "Doesn't this flower look so pretty in my hair?" It was a white lily. Jakotsu touched the flower in his hair. "And I thought this flower would look really nice in Kagome's hair. He held up a light pink flower.

Kagome stopped spinning.

"Oh Kagome, thanks for not spinning right now. Won't this flower look lovely in your hair? I picked it up from the bunch of flowers growing over there." He pointed to his left. "I'll put it behind your ear for you." He moved her face to the left.

Jakotsu found that there was already a flower there.

"Oh hey, is that a forget-me-not?" "I bet Bankotsu was there with you when you found it. That means you'll remember him forever. Right?"

Kagome nodded.

She saw Bankotsu looking her way and she blushed.

Jakotsu saw it.

_So they do like each other. I knew it._

"Hey big brother, look at these roses I found," Renkotsu said.

"I think its beautiful, don't you?"

Everyone looked at him.

They didn't expect Renkotsu to be a flower-lover.

Bankotsu broke the silence.

"Okay, its time to go. Where's Ginkotsu?"

"Over there, eating a flower," Suikotsu said.

They all looked over at him.

"Gesh."

"Lets go Ginkotsu," Renkotsu called.

They were already leaving.


	8. Jewel Shard Hunting Part3

Strange

Chapter Eight

Jewel Shard Hunting Part3

"Wasn't that a beautiful flower field Bankotsu?" Kagome asked him

"I guess," he replied.

"Guess?" Jakotsu asked. "You've got to be kidding me. It was the most b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l place I've ever been to in my entire life." he sang out the words b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l.

"Really?" Suikotsu asked.

"No," Jakotsu whispered into his ear.

"We should come back here again Bankotsu," Kagome suggested.

"I don't know…"

"Come on big brother, even I enjoyed it here," Renkotsu said.

"Please Bankotsu," Kagome begged.

She gave him a look and put her hands together under her chin.

"Please," Jakotsu also said, copying exactly what Kagome was doing.

Bankotsu couldn't resist the looks, especially since Renkotsu started doing it.

Renkotsu hit Suikotsu in the stomach, asking him to play along. Suikotsu glared at him but went along with it. "Ginkotsu," Suikotsu whispered. "Gesh," Ginkotsu said in a disappointed voice. "Suikotsu, why did you ask him to act all sad? We all know the only reason he wants to come back is to eat up some more flowers," Jakotsu stated "Don't be so rude to him Jakotsu," Renkotsu said standing up for his brother. "Yea," Suikotsu said to Jakotsu. "I was talking about Ginkotsu," Renkotsu told Suikotsu. Jakotsu laughed. But then he remembered he was supposed to act sad so he pouted again.

Bankotsu sighed.

"We'll come back here in 3 days, just stop with the looks."

They all cheered knowing they had won.

"Okay, calm down. Lets go back to the cave and we will continue searching for the jewel shards the next day," Bankotsu told them.

"Ooo can we come?" Jakotsu asked Bankotsu.

"I don't think so." Jakotsu started whining. "But why?" "I don't want you guys to slow us down anymore," Bankotsu told him." "He's right Jakotsu," Renkotsu agreed. "We won't be a bother big brother. Please let us come," Jakotsu begged. "Oh we will be a bother," Renkotsu said in a hurry. Bankotsu thought for a moment. "Well, you did seem to get along in the field… I guess you can come."

Jakotsu jumped up. "Yes."

They began walking away.

"Why did you make Bankotsu take us along with him and Kagome," Renkotsu asked Jakotsu.

"Why wouldn't you agree?"

"They need some time alone, Jakotsu."

"Well if we go, we can help them get together."

Renkotsu hadn't thought about that.

"I guess your right."

"Yep. Now lets go, we don't want to be left behind."

Jakotsu ran off, Renkotsu following behind.

…

"Are you sure they came over here Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Positive," Inuyasha replied.

"Really Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha punched him in the head.

"Owww."

"I said I was positive."

"But what do you think they were doing in a place like here for?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha and his friends stood by a field of flowers.

"I don't know."

"Maybe they were just trespassing," Miroku suggested.

"No. I smell the band of seven mixed up with Kagome's scent all over this field," Inuyasha said.

"What could they be doing in a place like this?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha ignored her.

"I smell their scent up ahead. They can't be to far," Inuyasha told them.

"Lets go everyone," Miroku said.

"Right."

They went ahead into the direction Kagome and the band of seven went.

…

Kagome walked back into the cave along with Bankotsu and the rest of the members of the band of seven.

"I'll start the fire," Renkotsu suggested.

"You do that, we already have fish," Bankotsu said.

Renkotsu drank from his gourd and spat out fire onto the stack of sticks.

"I've never seen someone make fire that quickly," Kagome said amazed.

"That's only because fire is Renkotsu's power," Jakotsu said sitting next to Bankotsu.

Kagome joined them followed by Suikotsu and Renkotsu.

Ginkotsu remained as he was. Standing.

"Kagome, tomorrow we better find some jewel shards," Bankotsu told her.

Kagome swallowed her piece of fish before replying, "Sure."

Bankotsu looked into her eyes for any lies.

He found none but still eyed her.

It made him think if she had planned anything in her mind. It was kind of suspicious that Kagome would agree to find the jewel shards for him so easily.

After eating, Kagome went to sleep on the cave floor again as did everyone else.

"Lean against the wall Kagome, that will make you feel less uncomfortable," Suikotsu suggested.

"No thanks. I'm used to lying on the ground and sleeping."

Kagome thought of how she could have been sleeping in her sleeping bag with Inuyasha right beside, protecting her. She missed her friends.

"Alright Kagome."

The fire went out and Kagome was asleep even before that.

…

The next morning, Kagome woke up.

This time she awoke by the sun hitting her face and not by a kick.

She stretched and ended up hitting Ginkotsu.

"Owww….," Kagome whispered.

Ginkotsu's armor like body hurt her arm.

"Gesh, sorry."

"It can…talk?" Kagome asked.

"Of course it can, its alive and was once human. Well until we made him into a machine," Renkotsu answered her question.

"Why did you turn him into a machine?"

"I knew how to that's why and the band of seven needed someone who was more stronger than Ginkotsu in his human form. We were going to kick Ginkotsu out but I made him into a machine so he could stay. Back then, it was just me, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Ginkotsu."

"You guys must have been really close then."

"We were and we still are."

"Gesh," Ginkotsu agreed.

"Okay we are heading out now," Bankotsu called out.

They walked out of the cave.

Renkotsu rode on Ginkotsu.

Bankotsu lead them and everyone else followed.

"Tell me when you sense a jewel shard Kagome," Bankotsu yelled back.

"Uh, sure."

…

"They were here, "Inuyasha yelled out.

Inuyasha and his friends were inside the cave.

"Where did they go then?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Probably out to make Kagome find the jewel shards for them," he answered.

"Do you think this is their hideout?"

"Yea."

"Inuyasha, follow their scent," Miroku called out.

Inuyasha nodded as everyone ran outside the cave.

…

"We've been walking for half an hour," Jakotsu complained.

"I told you guys not to come," Bankotsu told them.

"Why? So you could be alone with Kagome," Renkotsu asked hopefully.

"No…"

Kagome blushed and Suikotsu noticed this.

"Come on, you know you like her," Jakotsu said.

"Will you-"

Kagome cut him off.

"I sense a jewel shard."

"Oh yes finally, some action," Jakotsu said.

"Which way Kagome?"

"That way," Kagome pointed.

They ran off in that direction.

Bankotsu stopped in front of a rabbit.

"A rabbit?" Bankotsu asked.

"We have to fight a rabbit."

"You've got to be kidding me," Suikotsu shook his head.

"Aww, I think its kind of cut," Jakotsu squealed.

"Bankotsu, that's not the jewel shard I sense. That is just a demon rabbit," Kagome explained.

"Then where is the jewel shard you sensed?" Bankotsu asked.

Suddenly, a large snake came from underneath the grass the rabbit was standing on.

The snake swallowed the rabbit.

"I think that's it," Renkotsu said.

Jakotsu started crying.

"NOO. Why, the rabbit was so cut. Why did it have to go why?"

Jakotsu hung his head and his eyes seemed to glow..

"The rabbit will be avenge."

He took out his Jakotsutu and began slashing the snake, even though it seemed dead.

"I think its dead," Suikotsu said.

"Get the jewel shard," Bankotsu told Kagome.

Kagome nodded and took out the shard from one of the many pieces of the snake.

It began to purify.

Bankotsu snatched it from her.

"We got one, now lets keep going."

Kagome looked at him.


	9. ForgetMeNot

Strange

Chapter Nine

Forget-Me-Not

"Hurry up Kagome," Bankotsu said to Kagome in his normal cheerful voice.

Kagome stared at him once again. The way he snatched the jewel shard and said we got one now lets keep going made her feel scared. She thought Bankotsu would go back to his other normal side. His cold-hearted, evil self. Now that it seemed to Kagome he was happy and smiling again, she was relieved. Kagome let out a sigh.

"Kagome, lets go," he repeated.

"Stop day dreaming," Jakotsu said.

"I- I'm coming."

Kagome ran over t Bankotsu and his group, feeling safe and needed. _I feel more needed here than with Inuyasha, Kagome thought. What do I do if he finally does find me, of course I'll have to go with him. I do miss my friends and especially Shippo._ Kagome let out another sigh. Bankotsu stopped. Kagome was right behind him so she bumped into him. "Bankotsu, why did you-." Kagome looked up and she saw… Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha growled.

"Bankotsu, give Kagome back."

Bankotsu stepped forward. "I don't think so Intrasha." Inuyasha, growled again. "Give her back to us."

"Us," Kagome said to herself.

She looked behind Inuyasha and Bankotsu and saw her friends coming towards her. Kagome ran to them.

"This is bad," Renkotsu whispered to everyone. "If Kagome leaves, how will we get them together?"

"We have to stop Kagome from leaving," Jakotsu suggested.

"Remember, we can't hurt Kagome or her friends."

"Yea," Renkotsu agreed. "If her friends h=get hurt, so will Kagome."

"Sango, Miroku, Kirarra, and Shippo."

"Kagome," Shippo yelled in excitement.

"Kagome, we are glad to see you are safe," Miroku said.

Sango hugged Kagome.

"Lets go Kagome," Sango told her.

Kagome looked at all of them. " Go?"

This time Sango looked at her. "Yes Kagome. This is a perfect time, Inuyasha is fighting Bankotsu and he will be too distracted. it's a perfect time to escape. "But-" "Kagome don't worry about being caught, Inuyasha and us will make sure we get you away from here safely. Kagome nodded unwillingly.

Sango got on Kirarra and Miroku helped Kagome get on with Shippo. They flew away.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called out.

Inuyasha stopped fighting and put his sword back. He ran towards Miroku. "We'll finish this another day. I just had to get Kagome away from you zombies," Inuyasha said looking back towards Bankotsu. Him and Miroku ran off together.

Bankotsu stared at the ground.

"Bankotsu," Jakotsu said in a quiet voice.

Bankotsu looked up, smiling. "We don't need her. We can find the jewel shards without Kagome's help. Right you guys?"

They nodded silently.

"Lets go back to the cave," Bankotsu said in a fake cheerful voice, also putting on a fake smile.

They walked back in silence.

…

Kagome and her friends reached a safe place. It was a clearing with trees.

Kagome was leaned on one tree, her friends surrounding her.

"Kagome are you all right?" Miroku asked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome said in an emotionless voice.

"Well probably because you haven't said anything the whole ride back," Sango explained.

"Yeah," Shippo agreed. "You haven't even smiled or looked at us either."

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes," Kagome whispered.

"Leave her alone," Inuyasha told everyone from his place on top of the tree Kagome sat underneath.. "She's obviously been scared out of her mind from the band of seven. She just needs to be alone."

"Inuyasha is right, lets leave her alone for a bit," Miroku agreed.

Shippo nodded.

"Do you want to go to the Hot Springs with me Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Sango, alone," Inuyasha reminded her.

"Right, lets go."

Everyone walked away and Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.

Kagome moved up a bit.

She began thinking of Bankotsu.

Her flower fell down from her hair and landed in Kagome's hands.

Kagome looked at, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

She remembered when she first found the flower.

"_Bankotsu, do you see that?" _

"_See what?"_

"_That."_

"_I don't see anything."_

"_This."_

"_Its just a flower."_

"_Not just a flower. Its called a Forget-Me-Not. These are my favorite flowers. I always believed that if you find one and when you're with someone, you can never forget that person."_

_I've always believed that."_

"_No matter what?"_

"_Yes. No matter what."_

"_So you will never forget about me?"_

"_I won't."_

"Bankotsu, I still haven't forgotten about you."

…

Bankotsu sat alone by the edge of a river.

He had told his friends he wanted to be alone.

Bankotsu looked at the jewel shard in his hand remembering how long it had taken for him to find just one shard with Kagome.

"_I can't just make them appear you know. Its hard now any way. There aren't that many jewel shards left. Most of them are with Naraku. So you can't expect me to just sense them all over the place."_

"_I know its hard but I can't help it. I need more power."_

"_Why? You are strong enough already."_

"_You really think that?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Come on Kagome, we have to find the jewel shards now."_

"_I am not okay. I, am forced into finding jewel shards for blood-thirsty killers. All I am doing is giving more power to you and your brothers. I can die any moment. My life is at stake here. And worst of all, Inuyasha hasn't even come looking for me yet. I don't know if he just hasn't found me or if he is still mad. I just want to go back home"_

"_You talk Way TOO much. I have no idea what the heck you were talking about. All I know now is that you are okay. Now lets go look for the jewel shards."_

_Do you sense any now?"_

"_No."_

"_Now?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you sense any now?"_

"_No."_

"_Now?"_

_Kagome sighed._

"_I'll tell you when I do Bankotsu."_

"_Are you sure."_

"_I am."_

"_Hey Bankotsu, do you think we could take a break."_

_It's a garden Bankotsu. Isn't it so beautiful"_

"_Lets go,"_

_Isn't this soo beautiful Bankotsu."_

He remembered her spinning in the field of flowers.

He remembered the flower in Kagome's hair.

He remembered the fights they used to have.

He remembered how the cave fire lit up her entire face

"_We should come back here again Bankotsu."_

"_Maybe…"_

"_Please."_

"_Okay."_

"Now I'll never be able to come back to the flower field with Kagome again," Bankotsu whisperedto himself in a sad tone.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Bankotsu couldn't take it anymore, he just cried.


	10. Awkward Feelings

Strange

Chapter Ten

Awkward Feelings

"I didn't know I could miss her that much," Bankotsu wondered out loud.

He did not know that Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and even Ginkotsu, were watching him. "How sad," Suikotsu said. " He obviously misses her. Him and Kagome should be together," Renkotsu told them with sympathy for his leader in his voice. "I know," Jakotsu agreed. " Gesh," Ginkotsu also agreed. " How do we get them together?" Jakotsu asked. " We don't know how to yet, but we will think of something in time. For now lets leave him alone. Who knows, maybe him and Kagome can reunite again," Suikotsu suggested. Jakotsu sighed. " You're probably right. I guess we won't be much help right now." Renkotsu nodded while saying, " We should go now before Bankotsu decides to come back and we aren't there." everyone nodded and headed back to the cave.

…

Kagome sighed once again.

" How am I not able to rid myself from his memories?" Kagome asked herself. " Why do I think about him all the time?. I just can't get him out of my head."

She had a vision of Bankotsu smiling. Kagome felt her self also beginning to smile. Her smile started to disappear as she shook her head. "Its wrong to think about him like this. Or is it?" Kagome looked up at the sky. "Bankotsu, do you still… do you still think about me?"

Kagome looked down at the ground, sighed again, and got up to leave.

…

"I'm going to go get her now," Inuyasha said while walking out of the hut.

"Sure," Sango said to him.

Inuyasha ran once he was out of the hut. He had to get to Kagome. Inuyasha began to think that something was wrong. He had a feeling. Kagome had never acted this way before. Not even when she would see him with Kikyo. _She doesn't look scared, then what's wrong with her. What's wrong with Kagome. _

Inuyasha was running towards the direction where he had left Kagome. It was getting very foggy and he couldn't see well. Inuyasha stopped when he saw someone coming out from the fog. It was Kagome. She looked so sad and her face had no expression on it. Inuyasha stood up a little straighter saw Kagome about to pass him. " Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome didn't even move her head. She kept on walking. Kagome passed by Inuyasha. As soon as she did this, Inuyasha turned around so he was facing her back. She kept on walking. "Kagome," Inuyasha called out. Kagome paid no attention to Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw Kagome pass the hut. He began running towards her.

"Kagome where are you going?"

No answer.

"Answer me Kagome."

"Inuyasha…"

The way she said his name, with no emotion, made Inuyasha feel colder.

"Inuyasha I'm going to be back. Don't worry."

"But…"

Kagome had already began walking away from him.

Inuyasha stiffened.

"What's wrong with you Kagome?"


	11. Reunited

Strange

Chapter Eleven

Reunited

Kagome continued striding away from Inuyasha.

_I'm so sorry Inuyasha. But right now I really need to be alone._

Kagome sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. It was night. Even though, Kagome wanted to go somewhere. She wasn't sure if she should. Kagome got up to walk over to her place. The flower field.

…

Inuyasha walked through the hut.

Sango, Miroku, and Keadae looked at him. Shippo and Kirrara were asleep. "Inuyasha Sango called. "Inuyasha, have ye brought Kagome with you?" Keadae asked Inuyasha. Miroku looked behind him. "Inuyasha….," Miroku began. "I know," Inuyasha cut in.

"Then where is she?" Sango asked. "Kagome isn't with me," Inuyasha told them while looking down. "Why, what happened?" Sango asked again.

"I did find Kagome but she was walking away from me." Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the flower and sighed. "I don't know what's happened to her. Ever since Kagome came back from the band of seven, she has been acting so different. Like…"Inuyasha paused. "Like Kikyo. Emotionless and sad. And lonely," Inuyasha added.

"Before trying to find out what is exactly wrong with Kagome, lets leave her alone for a while longer," Miroku suggested. "It's the best thing we can do for now," Sango agreed. "Inuyasha do ye agree?:" Keadae asked. Inuyasha nodded.

…

Bankotsu sat in the cave, his brothers surrounding him. He ate his fish silently, looking down at the fire. "Do you guys think Bankotsu is alright now?" Jakotsu asked, whispering into Suikotsu's ear. " I don't think so, he looks pretty down," Suikotsu whispered back. " I agree," Renkotsu also whispered. Bankotsu got up. Everyone flinched. ' I'm going out," Bankotsu told them, still looking down.

" But Bankotsu," Jakotsu began. Bankotsu was already gone.

" I wanted him to stay,' Jakotsu pouted.

" Lets just leave him alone," Suikotsu muttered.

Renkotsu got up. He looked mad. "How long? How long are we going to leave him alone for?" Renkotsu asked them getting angrier and angrier. Jakotsu and Suikotsu looked at each other. "e need to get Bankotsu and Kagome together,' Renkotsu started again. "We can't because there is no way," Suikotsu said in disappointment. ' We are going." Suikotsu and Jakotsu looked at Renkotsu. " Where?" Jakotsu asked " To get Kagome."

…

" I'm going outside," Inuyasha told his friends. He didn't even bother to hear their opinions. Sango looked at Miroku. " I don't know Sango," Miroku began. I just don't know what's going on anymore."

"Miroku, when Kagome comes back, I'll try to talk to her and try to find out what the problem is."

" Sango, we already tried talking to Kagome and we couldn't get through her."

"That's because she just came back from being kidnapped then. I think she will feel more comfortable talking to me."

" I suppose it won't hurt to try."

" Yes."

…

Inuyasha stood by the well.

" Did Kagome go back to her time?"

He looked down at the well. " Only one way to find out for sure. I'm going in." Inuyasha jumped inside the well. He felt the blue light starting to disappear.

Inuyasha knew he was in Kagome's time. He jumped outside. Inuyasha opened the door to the well house and stepped outside. Inuyasha began sniffing the place." I don't smell Kagome's scent here." He sniffed the place one more time and sighed. " She wasn't here. I shouldn't waste my time. I'm going back to go look for her." Inuyasha went back inside and jumped into the well.

"I have to find Kagome," Inuyasha said while climbing out of the well. "Its already dark and Kagome still isn't back .She might be in trouble. It isn't safe out here in the night."

Inuyasha looked up and gasped.

" Kikyo's soul collectors."

He walked towards them.

"No, I have to find Kagome."

Then he began remembering what everyone had told him. To leave Kagome alone. "That's right, Kagome is probably alright. I shouldn't worry. It was his excuse to go see Kikyo. Inuyasha still had a doubt.

" Kikyo," Inuyasha yelled while running to her.

…

Kagome looked at the flower field from her point of view and remembered Bankotsu. She grinned at the thought. Kagome laid on her back on the flowers. She inhaled their sweet scent. The memories came back to her from when she last came here.

She smiled once again. _What a beautiful night, Kagome thought looking up at the sky_.

"If only Bankotsu were here."

Kagome sat up and leaned against a tree behind her,

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"Kagome."

Hearing her name called, Kagome opened her eyes.

She sat up straighter.

In front of her stood Bankotsu.

_A/N: Thank you kitty78 for helping me with the new summary._

_And thank you to all my readers for reading and reviewing._

_It really means a lot to me._


	12. Don't Go

Strange

Chapter Twelve

Don't Go

"Bankotsu," Kagome gasped out.

"Kagome," Bankotsu whispered.

They looked at each other gazing into each others eyes as if its been so long since they had last met. Kagome broke their trance. "So Bankotsu, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Bankotsu began thinking. _I can't let her think that I came here to bring back the_ memories _of when we were together. No. She will probably know that I miss her._ "I was just passing by this place," Bankotsu answered. Kagome looked disappointed. "Oh. So you were just taking a walk and you just happened to come across this place. Same as me. What a coincidence," Kagome lied.

Bankotsu nodded. "So how have you been?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome looked startled. "Uh, fine. Just fine," she answered, still lying. "Really?" Bankotsu asked. "Yes," Kagome answered. "And what about you?" Kagome asked him. "The same," Bankotsu replied. "What about your brothers, how are they?" Kagome asked. "They are okay. The same too," Bankotsu said. Kagome nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have to get back to my brothers. I have been gone a long time. I don't want them to worry. So I'll go now okay Kagome," Bankotsu told her.

"Okay," Kagome answered in a smile voice.

Bankotsu forced a smile at her. Then he turned around and started walking away. The moment he turned around, his smile dropped. I don't want to leave you again Kagome.

"Don't go Bankotsu," Kagome whispered. But he was already gone.

…

"Are you sure Kagome stays in this village?" Jakotsu asked Renkotsu.

'She has to. It's the closest village from our hideout," Renkotsu answered.

"How do you suppose we find her?" Suikotsu asked.

"Simple. We threaten to kill everyone unless they tell us where Kagome stays," Renkotsu replied.

"Oooh. Great idea," Jakotsu said.

"Gesh," Ginkotsu agreed.

They reached the village. "Okay, we ask the villagers which hut Kagome stays in," Renkotsu told them. "Can I threaten to kill them?" Jakotsu asked. "What? Uh, fine." Jakotsu cheered. Suikotsu just shook his head.

"I see a villager," Renkotsu told them. He pointed up ahead. It was a woman carrying a baby. "Lets go," Suikotsu said. They got on Ginkotsu and went towards the woman. When the woman saw them coming towards her, she screamed. Renkotsu jumped off. Followed by Jakotsu. Suikotsu stayed on Ginkotsu.

"We won't hurt you. Just tell us where Kagome stays,' Renkotsu told the woman.

"Tell us now or I will cut you into little pieces with my Jakotsuo," Jakotsu threaten.

Renkotsu gave him a look. Jakotsu pouted.

"She stays in the last hut of this village with Lady Keadae and her friends," the woman answered.

Renkotsu nodded. "Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, lets go."

Suikotsu rode on Ginkotsu over to Jakotsu and Renkotsu. "Where does she stay?" Suikotsu asked. "The last hut of this village," Jakotsu answered. Suikotsu nodded.

…

"Sango, your still awake?" Miroku asked.

'I can't fall asleep Miroku. I'm just worried about Kagome. Inuyasha still hasn't found her yet," Sango told him.

"It will be alright Sango. You said it yourself, you will try to talk to Kagome in the morning. Right now its night so just go to sleep."

"How can I Miroku? My best friend isn't acting herself anymore. She could be in danger right this minute and I will just be sleeping. How can you think that Miroku?"

"Sango calm down. I'm sure Kagome is safe. She's probably with Inuyasha right now,' Miroku reassure her. What Miroku said helped Sango. "Thank you Miroku. Miroku smiled. "Go to sleep now."

Sango nodded. But before her head even touched the pillow, the band of seven burst through the door.

Sango and Miroku looked at them.

Renkotsu jumped down from Ginkotsu. "Is Kagome here?" he asked. Sango and Miroku got up. "Oh no. your not taking Kagome back again," Sango told them. Jakotsu jumped down. " Wench. He asked you something. Is she here?"

Sango gave him a look.

"No she isn't here," Miroku answered. Then he began walking towards Jakotsu. "But, will you do the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked while kneeling down and holding Jakotsu's hand. "Jakotsu giggled. "Of course you sexy monk," Jakotsu answered while pinching his cheek. Miroku also giggled.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Miroku…how can she bear your child. She isn't a woman."

Miroku jumped away from Jakotsu and screamed.. "What do you mean she isn't a woman?" Miroku asked Sango.

"He is a gay cross dresser," Sango answered.

Miroku fainted.

Sango just rolled her eyes and Jakotsu began crying with fake tears and whining.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Look. We don't want her to help us find the jewel shards for her," Suikotsu told her.

"Then…"Renkotsu cut her off. "Bankotsu loves Kagome."

"Huh?"

Miroku woke up. "What?"

Renkotsu continued. " He loves her so much. Ever since she left, Bankotsu has been acting depressed. He barely talks to us or even eats. He always wants to be alone and wonders off somewhere. We know he misses Kagome."

"Wait a minute," Sango began. "that's exactly how Kagome has been acting." she looked up at Renkotsu. "Could Kagome love him back?"

Renkotsu widened his eyes. "Maybe," he answered.

"We will talk to Kagome when she gets back okay," Sango told them.

Jakotsu squealed. "She loves him back."

They nodded. "We will go now," Renkotsu said.

Miroku and Sango watched them leave, then looked at each other.

…

Kagome got up from sitting on the ground.

"I think I should go now. Its already late. Besides, everyone must be worried. Especially Inuyasha." She sighed and walked slowly back to the village.

She almost reached the village but then stopped.

Kagome looked up at the sky.

"Kikyo's soul collectors."


	13. No Pain and Talks

Strange

Chapter Thirteen

No Pain And Talks

Kagome continued to look up at the soul collectors. "If they're here then… Kikyo must be nearby. Knowing that, Inuyasha must have gone off to see her," Kagome said to herself. _Why is it that I don't feel sad? Kagome asked herself. _She looked up at the sky again and saw that the soul collectors were all heading into one direction. "They must be going to Kikyo. Should I follow?"

Kagome didn't even think twice about what to do and ran towards the soul collectors into the forest. She reached the clearing were she saw Kikyo with Inuyasha. And they were hugging. Kagome hid behind the nearest tree, feeling no pain.

She tucked strands of her hair behind her ear and leaned forward.

"Kikyo, I promise I'll find Naraku and kill him," Inuyasha said to Kikyo.

"How will you get past the barrier?" Kikyo asked him, looking up.

"I'll find a way," Inuyasha replied.

_Still no pain, _Kagome thought. _I don't get it. Every time I would see Inuyasha with Kikyo, I would run away, cry, be heartbroken. Why not now,_ _though?_

"All I have to do is force that bloody mercenary Bankotsu to take us to Naraku or kill that bastard and his band of walking zombies," Inuyasha answered.

Kikyo looked offended. "Walking zombies?"

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's hands and looked at her. "Kikyo, to me you will always be alive. No matter what anyone thinks or whatever the truth is, I will always believe you are alive and that you have blood flowing in your body. After all, you do have a heart, right. A good heart, and as long as you have a heart that is pure, you will always be considered human to me. At least to me, and isn't that good enough?"

Kikyo seemed to feel better by his words. Inuyasha smiled at her.

Kagome frowned. She clenched her fists into her hand. This time Kagome was in pain. She felt upset. Not because Inuyasha had said all those things to Kikyo, but because of what he had said about Bankotsu and his brothers.

Kagome walked away from Inuyasha and Kikyo. "How dare he," Kagome whispered in an angry tone of voice. "Inuyasha has no right to talk about Bankotsu and his brothers that way," Kagome said in a louder voice.

When Kagome reached the village, the sun was about to come up. "Morning already. That was quick," Kagome said to herself while walking to the hut. She got to the hut but didn't go inside.

Outside stood Sango.

"Sango, good morning," Kagome said to her.

"Good morning Kagome," Sango said back.

"Were you waiting for me?' Kagome asked.

"Well yes. Kagome I wanted to talk to you," Sango replied.

"Okay," Kagome agreed.

"Let's go by the river," Sango suggested.

Kagome nodded. Sango began walking over there and Kagome followed. Sango sat down on the grass. "What is it Sango?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to her.

Sango took in a deep breath. "Kagome, when you were away, the band of seven came." Kagome looked at her.

Sango continued. "Well it was just Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Ginkotsu."

"They came," Kagome whispered.

"Yes. Last night. Just them, not Bankotsu," Sango told her.

Kagome looked up. Sango took in another deep breath. "Kagome, Bankotsu loves you."

…

"Where are they?" Bankotsu asked himself.

He sat on the cave floor waiting for them to show up. Moments later, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu came through the cave riding on Ginkotsu.

Bankotsu looked at them.

Ginkotsu stopped at the middle of the cave.

"Oh no, he wasn't supposed to be here before we came," Suikotsu whispered.

"Do you think he will ask where we were?" Jakotsu asked.

"Of course," Renkotsu answered.

"Only one way," Suikotsu said. They grinned.

Ginkotsu turned around and headed towards the cave entrance.

But Bankotsu got there before they did.

"Answers now," Bankotsu demanded.

"We went to pick flowers," Jakotsu said happily.

Bankotsu frowned.

"I want the truth."

They all looked at each other.

"We went to see Kagome," Jakotsu answered him.

…

Kagome widened her eyes.

Before she could speak, Sango started again. "The band of seven said that Bankotsu has been depressed since you left. He has completely shut down. They think he misses you."

"What are you s-"

Sango cut off Kagome.

"They heard him say it Kagome. Trust me. The way Renkotsu told me how Bankotsu has been acting, reminds me of how you were. The way he was acting means he loves you. And they way you were acting means you love him back."

"That isn't-"

Sango cut Kagome off again.

"You love him back Kagome. Please don't try to deny it. it's the truth accept it."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Sango sighed. "Kagome, the band of seven wants you and Bankotsu to get together. They think you are the right person for their leader."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango nodded. "I am more than sure. Listen, Bankotsu won't admit his feelings for you so…"

"So…"

"So you have to."

"Sango, I can't."

"Kagome, if you want to ever see Bankotsu again, If you want to be together with him. If you want to see him happy, If you want to be happy, If you really, truly love Bankotsu- then tell him," Sango urged her. Kagome looked into her eyes.

She finally answered. "I'll do it."


	14. Talks

Strange

Chapter Fourteen

Talks

Sango smiled. "Kagome, I'm so happy for you," Sango told her. She hugged Kagome.

"Sango…"

Sango pulled away from Kagome. "Yes Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Sango before speaking. "Are you sure Bankotsu loves me. Are you sure he loves me…back?" Kagome asked.

"I am sure. The band of seven wouldn't lie about something like this," Sango answered her.

"I believe you and them. It's just that, I'm nervous Sango. What if his feelings changed?"

"Kagome, he couldn't have changed his mind after a day. Go and tell him. I know he feels the same way. And besides, Bankotsu must be better than Inuyasha. I know he would never leave you for a zombie."

Kagome remembered last night, when she had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo. Kagome sighed in exhaustion." You're right."

Sango looked up ahead. "Speak of the Devil. Look who is coming our way."

Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha standing behind her. She stood up. "Inuyasha…," Kagome began.

Inuyasha was breathing heavily. "Kagome… Kagome when did you get back?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Just last night. I don't know. Maybe about an hour and half ago," Kagome said trying to make him feel guilty.

It worked. Inuyasha looked very guilty. "Oh…Are you sure it was an hour and a half ago?" Inuyasha asked feeling himself stiffen.

Sango got up. "Inuyasha, did you go to see Kikyo?" Sango asked in an angry tone.

Inuyasha looked down at his feet. Kagome sighed. Sango spoke again. "I knew you did. It's always so obvious. The way you act and look."

Inuyasha looked up. Sango studied his eyes. "Your eyes are sparking with guilt, happiness and delight," Sango pointed out.

"I already knew Inuyasha."Inuyasha looked at her.

"Last night I saw you with Kikyo."

"Kagome I want to apologize. I know I should have been looking for you and I went to see Kikyo instead."

"It's alright Inuyasha. I've…moved on."

"Moved on?"

Sango came in between. "Kagome loves someone else now."

Inuyasha put his eyes on Kagome. "Someone else?" he whispered.

"Kagome what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, when I was with the band of seven, I fell in love with.. Someone."

Inuyasha widened his eyes. "Kagome…"

Kagome started again. "Inuyasha I'm sorry but I can't keep on loving someone like you. You always go off to see Kikyo, leaving me alone and feeling depressed. Inuyasha, don't you want to see me happy?"

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. "Kagome, I do want you to be happy, forever. Sorry for all the times I made you feel not needed."

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said while smiling.

Inuyasha sighed. "Now who is it, who do you love?" Inuyasha asked.

"I love Bankotsu," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Oh… Bankotsu? He's alright. I…guess."

Kagome crossed her arm over her chest. "Really? Hmm…I remember last night when you referred to him as a dead zombie." Inuyasha flinched.

"You also mentioned his brothers." Kagome sighed. "It's okay if you don't like him Inuyasha. I am really okay with that."

Inuyasha started talking. "Kagome, that's just it. I don't like Bankotsu. He is a cold hearted murderer. How could you even think that someone like Bankotsu would ever love you back?"

"Inuyasha, while you were gone, the band of seven came," Sango told Inuyasha.

"The band of seven?"

"They wanted to see Kagome to tell her that Bankotsu is in love with her. Inuyasha, Bankotsu has been acting just like Kagome. He misses her. Kagome knows Bankotsu loves her and she wants to return his feelings."

"Bankotsu didn't come. It was just his brothers," Kagome said.

Sango nodded.

"Hold on. The band of seven came and I wasn't able to smell them."

"Of course. Your nose was probably already filled the smell of dirt," Sango said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, I'm going now," Kagome said softly.

"Going where?" Inuyasha asked.

"To tell Bankotsu I love him back," Kagome answered.


	15. Confessions

Strange

Chapter Fifteen

Confessions

"Already Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't wait anymore Inuyasha. I have to go now," Kagome said in excitement.

"Do you know where to go?" Sango asked.

"To the cave."

"The cave?"

"It's the band of seven's hideout," Kagome explained to Sango.

"Their hideout."

"Yes. I'll come back in the afternoon okay."

Inuyasha looked uncertain. "I don't know Kagome. I don't think it's safe."

Kagome pleaded, "Please Inuyasha. Please let me go. I have to see Bankotsu and tell him how I really feel."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha knelt down.

Kagome was about to say something. "Get on my back Kagome. I want to take you Bankotsu."

Kagome shook her head. "No Inuyasha. I want to do this alone. Thanks anyway."

Inuyasha didn't listen to her. "Kagome, I just want to make sure your safe."

Kagome answered confidently, "I will be. Besides, confessing your feelings to someone isn't something I want the whole world to see. When you go off to see Kikyo-"

"You can go Kagome," Inuyasha answered quickly.

Smiling, Kagome turned to Sango. "Bye Sango."

"Good luck with Bankotsu Kagome."

Kagome nodded. Then she turned to Inuyasha and thanked him. She left after thanking him. Sango and Inuyasha watched her leave. "It's good to see that Kagome is truly happy,' Sango said still watching Kagome leave. Inuyasha didn't say anything. "Right Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Sango brought Inuyasha out of his trance. "What…oh um…no."

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha, did you even here what I said?" Sango asked.

"Yes…"

"What?"

Inuyasha looked down. 'I'm going to get Miroku."

Sango sighed again. "Don't tell me that you're planning to follow Kagome."

"What do you think I'm getting Miroku for?"

"Miroku is unconscious right now," Sango told him.

"Why? Did the woman beat him up because he groped them or something?"

"No…"

"Then what happened?""Let's just get Miroku. I'm following Kagome too."

Sango ran to the village. "Hey Sango, wait for me," Inuyasha called as he ran after her.

…

The sun came out as Kagome found the cave. Kagome was just about to walk in when a thought hit her. "I have to practice what I'm going to say. Otherwise it may come out wrong."

Kagome took in a deep breath. "Bankotsu-" Kagome stopped.

"I shouldn't begin with his name. I should end with it." Kagome smiled. "That will make it sound more romantic. Okay, let me practice again." She sat on the ground near the entrance to the cave.

"I've been thinking, ever since we've been apart-"

_No. it will make him think I realized I loved him after we were apart. _Kagome thought.

"I came here to tell you I love you." Kagome sighed. _It's like I just want to get to the point._

Kagome started again. "Bankotsu-"

"_I started with his name."_

Kagome stood up. "Aww," Kagome groaned. She hit her head on the cave wall. Sighing, Kagome sat back down. "I will never get this right," Kagome said to herself while putting a hand over her face.

She heard laughing behind her. Kagome got up and looked into the cave. She saw someone coming towards her. It was… Bankotsu.

Kagome widened her eyes. "Bankotsu…"

Bankotsu walked over to her and put a finger to her lips. "I heard everything Kagome. You don't have to repeat yourself."

Bankotsu hugged Kagome. "I promise I won't ever leave your side. I will give you all the happiness in the world."

"Bankotsu," Kagome said over his shoulder.

Bankotsu hugged her tighter. "Don't say anything Kagome." He let her go and looked into her eyes. Bankotsu leaned forward. Kagome looked into his eyes but then found herself closing them as Bankotsu was kissing her. They pulled away. Once again, Bankotsu hugged her.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Bankotsu."

Bankotsu and Kagome heard clapping behind them. They looked behind. There stood Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Everyone was smiling and clapping, except for Inuyasha. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Kagome and Bankotsu pulled away, blushing.

Jakotsu came over to them. "Don't be shy," Jakotsu screamed in joy.

"We are happy for you," Sango said while walking over to Kagome.

Kagome looked ahead. "Not all of you," Kagome pointed out.

"Forget about Inuyasha," Sango told her.

"Yes. He is just a jerk that cannot accept the fact you are happy," Miroku said. Since Inuyasha stood right next to him, he earned a punch from him. Miroku screamed in pain.

"That isn't why I'm not happy you two-timing lecher," Inuyasha angrily said.

"Let's not forget that I am not the only two-timer standing here," Miroku added.

That was a mistake because he earned another punch from Inuyasha. "Quit trying to save yourself. "Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. "Then why aren't you happy, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. "Inuyasha, don't make me say you-know-what," Kagome warned him.

"Oh you do not want her to say you-know-what," Miroku agreed.

Sango shook her head.

Inuyasha had a look on his face. "I don't trust him," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome tried looking at him but he stared at the ground. "Inuyasha…"

Bankotsu walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Listen here you-" Bankotsu stopped talking when he saw the look Kagome was giving him. Bankotsu cleared his throat and started again. "Listen Inuyasha, I don't like you as much as you don't like me but I love Kagome. I knew you care about her too as do I. We both want to see her happy so let's put our differences aside."

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. Kagome nodded at him. "Sure," Inuyasha muttered. Bankotsu forced a smile. He did not like Inuyasha but pretended to for Kagome.

Inuyasha knew better. He knew Bankotsu was pretend wanting to forget about their hatred for one another. Inuyasha couldn't forget either. He would talk to Bankotsu later.

Bankotsu hugged Kagome. "Thank you Bankotsu. Thanks for trying to get along with Inuyasha," Kagome said to him.

"It's no problem Kagome," Bankotsu replied.

Inuyasha felt jealousy ringing through him. He growled. Bankotsu and Kagome pulled away to look at him. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Aww, doesn't he just look so adorable growling? Do it again Inuyasha," Jakotsu said. He slowly walked over to Inuyasha, grinning.

Inuyasha looked scared. "Get away from me," he warned Jakotsu.

Jakotsu didn't pay attention. "Come here Inuyasha." Jakotsu ran while extending his arms out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha ran away. Now Jakotsu was chasing Inuyasha while he tried running away.

"Let's go to the village," Kagome suggested.

"Okay," Bankotsu agreed.

Everyone followed Kagome who held hands with Bankotsu to the village. "Are you coming Miroku?" Sango asked.

Miroku sat under a tree. "No thanks Sango. I want to watch Inuyasha and Jakotsu," Miroku answered.

Sango shook her head(again).

"KAGOME," Inuyasha called.

But they were all gone.

"DON'T LEAVE ME."

* * *

A/N: Okay that was the story

I had fun writing it and I;m glad all of you enjoyed reading 'Strange'

Thank you once again kittyb78 for being my beta

Thank you to all my readers

-WhiteStars-


End file.
